kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru
Hikaru is a Keyblade wielder and main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. He is very disciplined and highly believes in putting the world order as a number one priority. He is shown to care at times, but holds back his empathy to remain as professional as he can. Up until Chapter 20, he used the name "Krowley" as an alias. Biography Unknown Story Deep Jungle Hikaru first appeared in Deep Jungle attempting to locate some one dear to him. He was apprehended by Clayton, claiming he was a wanted criminal. In mid-arrest, he passed other keybladers who had disembarked into the world and noting Eraqus' words not to trust any masked people, didn't assist him. Holding his tongue, he co-operated and was held hostage by the hunter. It wasn't until later, where he earned their trust to help him. From that moment on, he told them to call him "Krowley" in keeping his true identity under wraps. Together they kept the world in check and fought back the heartless. He was grouped in the Clayton Battle, fighting alongside Tarzan, Noroz, Kross and Lars. The five defeated him and returned to the campsite to meet with the other 5 keybladers who had fought off a heartless Sabor. Reunited, the now 9 wielders ventured to seek the world's keyhole which Hikaru explained would; "Seal out the darkness and cut off any foreign threats." Demonstrating how locking the keyhole is done, a note wad found a note. It read; "Warriors of Light, you have survived the savagery of the jungle. But can you manage to make it out of the woods?" Land of Departure Wishing to investigate, he arrived with everyone to the land of departure where he met Master Yen Sid and explained what few he could. His reason of mystery was revealed as he told them he was sent from the future. Due to his contradictory obligation, he refused to reveal future events and answer anymore questions than necessary. With little to go on, he assumed the letter was meant to lead them to a forest based world. Trap or assistance, he only wished to do what he could. Using a few tools he brought with him from his era, He revealed the locations of 3 worlds that had been ripped from their time periods into this one; Dwarf Woodlands, Nottingham, and the Great Forest. Allowing the others to assist, he set off to Dwarf woodlands and let the other wielders choose where they wished to disembark. Personality Hikaru is often revealed to be paranoid on every situation. Being from another time, he constantly worries on the very fabric of any world he visits. He speaks calmly and rationally, but feels stupid for relying on instinct. He is the type of person to put the mission first, but has shown himself vulnerable to the fates and feelings of others.Though he tries to stay on top of things, his plans, more often than not, fail to proceed accordingly. Despite new obstacles, he tries to improvise and find ways around unfortold situations to ensure everyone is safe. Appearance Hikaru's entire body is covered with his Academy uniform. It is comprised of Blue and Yellow color having a thin layer of clothing followed by armored Boots, gloves, shoulder plates and helmet. His pants are embedded with yellow flames and his chest contains a strange V-shape like emblem, also yellow. His helmet is covered by metal plating with a golden face mask and mirrored golden goggles with a blue outline. Under his armor, Hikaru has tan skin, browns eyes, and blue hair that reached down to his neck. He wears a white shirt, covered by a green hoodie and black jacket. Abilities *Limit: Guardian's Rush (Equipped) *Limit: Trip around the Sun *Battlecry * Gift Skills Physical *Poison Edge *Splattercombo *Vorpal Blitz Magical *Aerora (Equipped) *Blizzara (Equipped) *Cura (Equipped) *Fire *Gravity * Thunder * Stop *Aqua Splash *Mine Square *Faith (Equipped) *Summon: Bambi *Summon: Dumbo *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Cheshire Cat Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Jungle King *Treasure Trove *Ferris Gear *Twitterpated *Unbound (+4) *Frolic Flame *Lady Luck *Oathkeeper (+3) *Rumbling Rose (Equipped) *Star Seeker Accessories *Brave Warrior (Equipped) Items *SLOT *SLOT *SLOT *SLOT *SLOT *SLOT Gadgets from the Future Blender: A small scanner-like device that gives the ability to disguise oneself as to not arouse suspicion when in a foreign world. This ability mimics that of Donald's magic from Kingdom hearts 1 and 2. It was left at the Guild Hall for newcomers to gain the ability to travel to worlds in need of the ability. Holo-Almanac: A portable, holographic database with history of past worlds, and people up until his point in time. It locks onto selected worlds or people, acting as both a navigation and research tool. It was left at the Guild Hall as means of newcomers to locate currently active worlds. Time-Belt: This is how Hikaru was able to Time Travel without removing his heart. In his time period, Time travel technology was in the making with 2 prototypes ready for testing. The first was an advanced model, stolen by Aux. This model is able to perform a variation of Time Compression, pulling worlds into the current time period. The second was the model that he's currently using. It only has the ability to Time travel as a one way trip, leaving him stuck in the past to resolve matters. Trivia *Despite being controlled by the creator of the Roleplay, Krowley was the 5th Keyblader to sign up. *The Holo-Almanac is the Roleplay variation of this Wiki. *Hikaru means "Light" in Japanese. Category:Characters